


After your lips met mine your back met the wall and our relationship is filled with this cycle

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: The Seijhomohoes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (again), And BOOM he's against the wall, Based on a Tumblr Post, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Kentarou my baby!, M/M, No No you can't nevermind, Oh fuck he's hot, YOU CAN PRY THIS TROPE AWAY FROM MY-, the cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Yeah the tags and title sum it up. There's wall pushing and kissing and getting together so enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I remembered it's Kentarou's birthday at like three am but I had to finish my homework (I did the wrong part for my LA assignment RIP my teacher is awesome and just graded me on that part instead) and I didn't think I'd get something done for it but then I found this sitting half-finished in my drive so I finished it and so yeah.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENTAROU <3  
> Based on this: (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a1/18/f2/a118f26dbd9151b434bae31bfc1eff46.jpg)  
> Non-betaed as always so please please comment constructive critisism if there's anything you notice (the best way to get better at writing!)

It’s been a few months since the wall incident. The third years have graduated, Shigeru has been named captain, Kentarou has been named vice (“Because you aren’t eligible Watari, that’s all!” “If that’s what makes you happy.”), and Kentarou has been avoiding direct contact with Shigeru since they kissed a few days ago.

_ That _ had been an adventure. It had been a rather simple thing, just another argument that escalated. 

Everyone else had left, leaving the new captain and vice to sort through applications. After this, of course, Shigeru and Kentarou had practiced a bit more before cleaning up. 

Shigeru had been putting a bit too much into the practice, landing awkwardly after a particularly powerful toss. Kentarou wanted to stop and look at his ankle, and Shigeru refused. After about five more tosses, each punctuated with a slight wince when Shigeru jostled his ankle, Kentarou began to wordlessly clean up. Knowing he probably wouldn’t get what he wanted done done without a spiker, Shigeru helped and moved on to the locker room. 

The first few minutes were filled with tense silence before Shigeru broke.

“Why did you stop?”

“You were going to seriously fuck up your ankle if we'd continued.” Damn Kentarou and his logic.

“I need the practice, though.”

“Why? You can toss well enough.” Shigeru knows that this was probably the closest he’d get to a compliment from Kentarou, and yet… “Not as good as Oikawa-senpai.”

The slam of Kentarou’s locker sent a jolt up Shigeru’s spine and his head snapped up to meet Kentarou’s, “You.” Kentarou paused, squeezing his eyes closed and hissing in a breath through clenched teeth, “You don’t have to be as good as Oikawa-san. You’re good as you are.”

“No, Ken, I’m not. I’m not enough, I’m not good enough, and me being captain is a mistake!”

Shigeru doesn’t realize he’d gotten closer until Kentarou’s eyes widened, but he didn’t stop, continuing his rant, his release after holding in his thoughts ever since that day Tooru took him aside to talk to him about being captain. “I can’t be as good a captain as Oikawa-senpai! I can’t play as well as him, my game sense is inferior an-”

Shigeru is cut off when Kentarou, who he’d now caged against the lockers, surged forwards and slightly upwards for his-surprisingly soft-lips to have met with Shigeru’s in a sweet, delicate but firm supporting way.

Kentarou made the most of Shigeru’s stunned silence with a soft grunt of, “You’re more than enough for me.” And pushed past Shigeru’s frozen form to leave the setter with his own whirlwind of emotions that all led to the same conclusion,  _ He is in love with Kentarou Kyoutani, who is a big sweet puppy of a volleydork, who works hard just because he likes something, who is basicly Shigeru’s polar opposite. Fuck.  _

And now the idiot is avoiding him. Fucking fantabulous. 

Shigeru is so lost in his thoughts that he only vaguely registered waking up and going to morning practice, then morning classes, then lunch, then even afternoon classes and practice.

Only to be incredibly startled by the hand tugging on his bag.

Startled enough that Shigeru has turned, punned the wrist to a wall, the body against the wall, and has his forearm against the throat of the person before he realizes that someone touched him.

Kentarou starts at him, mouth slightly agape, hazel eyes burning into Shigeru’s with a curious, surprised look.

Shigeru’s apology is stuck in his throat, stopped by a lump of realization. 

_ Fuck, he’s hot. _

Kentarou’s beginning to shake off his slightly-dazed look and is flushing, whether from anger or embarrassment Shigeru isn’t sure. 

What he is sure of is Kenatrou’s warm strong body trapped between Shigeru and the wall.

Kentarou swallows and Shigeru’s gaze follows the bob of his adam's apple before snapping up when Kentarou speaks, “You’re still stronger than you look.”

Shigeru has had enough of Kentarou ignoring him, enough of dancing around each other, enough of compliments buried deep in yells of, “That toss was shitty and low you could do better!” and “You’re not trying your hardest!”. And so Shigeru leans forwards and slightly down( _ Which is cuter than it should be, given how much I lord my height over him,  _ Shigeru registers), hesitating enough that Kentarou would be able to stop him with his free hand. When he doesn’t, their lips meet and it’s no longer hesitant, but more like the release of something ebbing away.

“So,” Shigeru smirks when they part, “mind if I take you out sometime?”

Kentarou’s blush makes Shigeru smile wider, and with Kentarou’s muttered, “You’d better, asshole,” Shigeru knows he’ll see it often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are my smiles and comments are my fuel! <3 <3


End file.
